This invention relates to parcel handling. It is disclosed in the context of a secure box for the delivery of parcels to, for example, residential customers of parcel delivery services, but is believed to have applications in other fields as well.
Due in part to the increasing popularity of Internet commerce, the need has developed for a system that would permit parcel addressees to receive parcels in a relatively more secure manner. There are the methods and apparatus described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,724,999; 4,905,891; 4,993,626; 5,056,711; 5,071,063; 5,096,115; 5,143,284; 5,351,883; 5,390,849; 5,400,960; 5,526,979; 5,564,624; 5,664,729; 5,820,018; 5,833,132; 5,850,967; 5,938,113; and, 5,992,736. The disclosures of these prior art references are hereby incorporated by reference. This listing is not intended as a representation that a thorough search of the prior art has been conducted, or that no more pertinent art than that listed above exists, or that the cited art is, or is considered to be, material to patentability of the disclosed invention. Nor should any such representation be inferred.
An enclosure includes a pair of panel mounts for orienting adjacent a surface, a pair of side panels movably coupled to the panel mounts and movable between storage orientations generally between the panel mounts and use orientations in which they project away from the surface generally perpendicular thereto, a top panel having a storage orientation generally between the panel mounts and a use orientation in which it is projected from between the panel mounts and pivoted downwardly and forwardly to overlie and engage the side panels and a front panel for engagement with the side panels and the top panel when the top panel is in its use orientation to form an enclosure.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the side panels are pivotally coupled to the panel mounts by hinges.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the enclosure includes links for coupling the side panels and the front panel together and to the panel mounts. Each side panel is pivotally coupled to a panel mount and projects forwardly therefrom in a use orientation and is pivotally coupled to a respective link. Each link is pivotally coupled to the front panel.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the top panel has a use orientation in which it is projected upward from between the panel mounts and pivoted downwardly and forwardly to overlie and engage the side panels.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the front and top panels include a front panel, a first top component, and a second top component.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the enclosure includes a mechanism by which the parcel receiving box can be locked when the panels are so oriented as to form an enclosure.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the enclosure includes a bottom panel having a storage orientation in which it lies generally between the panel mounts and a use orientation in which it is pivoted forwardly and downwardly with respect to the panel mounts to lie at the bottom of the enclosure.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the enclosure includes a device for limiting the forward and downward pivoting of the bottom panel with respect to the panel mount.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method for providing an enclosure includes providing a pair of panel mounts for orienting adjacent a surface, movably coupling a pair of side panels to the panel mounts for movement between storage orientations generally between the panel mounts and use orientations in which they project away from the surface generally perpendicular thereto, mounting a top panel for movement between a storage orientation generally between the panel mounts and a use orientation overlying and engaging the side panels, and providing a front panel for engaging the side panels and the top panel when the top panel is in its use orientation to form an enclosure.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, pivotally coupling the side panels to the panel mounts includes hingedly coupling the side panels to the panel mounts.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the method includes coupling the side panels and the front panel together through links. Each side panel is pivotally coupled to a panel mount and projects forwardly therefrom in a use orientation and is pivotally coupled to a respective link. Each link is pivotally coupled to the front panel.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the method includes projecting the top panel upward from between the panel mounts and pivoting the top panel downwardly and forwardly to overlie and engage the side panels.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, providing front and top panels includes providing a front panel, a first top component, and a second top component.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the method includes providing a mechanism by which the parcel receiving box can be locked when the panels are so oriented as to form an enclosure.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the method includes providing a bottom panel having a storage orientation in which it lies generally between the panel mounts and a use orientation in which it is pivoted forwardly and downwardly with respect to the panel mounts to lie at the bottom of the enclosure.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the method includes limiting the forward and downward pivoting of the bottom panel with respect to the panel mount.